Chara
Chara was recently changed into a completely new card. You can see its past versions here. Chara is one of the more famous Determination-rarity cards due to its past versions, which almost always resulted in instant victories. As of Beta 31.2, Chara has been reworked and changed completely, removing its instant win function and replacing it with a much watered down version with a complete new approach. Overview Chara costs almost double than its ATK and HP cost average, because it gives you the Genocide Artifact (similar to Gerson who adds up to 4 different other artifacts), which silences and kills a random enemy monster at the start of your every 2 turns, at the cost of you taking 1 DMG and your max HP being reduced by 1. This even occurs if no monster got killed by the Artifact's effect. Chara has a good body of 10/10, the same body as of Asriel Dreemurr and The Heroine, allowing you to expand its board control purpose further. Genocide Artifact "Start of every 2 turns: Silence and kill a random enemy monster. Deal 1 DMG to yourself and gain -1 max HP." Using Rouxls Kaard or Frisk will prevent the damaging part of the effect, but your current HP can't be higher than your max HP. So if you are at full health when the Artifact triggers, both numbers will go down no matter what. Keep in mind that it will trigger every 2 game turns, regardless of when Chara was played. In other words, this Artifact will trigger on every even turns. And as such, playing Chara on an odd turn will result in the Artifact triggering the next turn. If you die against a player with the Genocide artifact, you will get a special losing sequence: * The screen will be covered with red '9' instead of showing a breaking soul. * 'YOU DIED' will appear instead of 'GAME OVER'. * The music 'But Nobody Came' plays instead of 'Determination'. Strategy With Using Chara will require you to act quickly before your opponent (or even you) can kill you. Make sure to always keep your board with at least 2 or more big monsters, creating a bigger board pressure and control. Use the hefty monster killing to your advantage, bearing in mind the killed monster is always randomized. This means that if your opponent has a full board, the chances of the artifact killing the monster you want to be killed are lower. Using Innkeeper and the Health Artifact is useful to offset the max HP reduction. Maintaining a board by healing your monsters is also recommended, since the board control power that Chara runs always makes it benefitial to keep monsters on board to quickly kill your opponent. Chara's stats are also powerful, so try to use them a lot before your opponent can get rid of it. In case the opponent ''does ''get rid of it instantly, plan further and make sure you have enough gold and cards in hand to summon over your opponent's counters. Against The damage your opponent takes after playing Chara can be made heavily to your advantage. You can also not deal with the artifact if you make your opponent overdraw their Chara, or use Receptionist 3 to get rid of its effect, but not its body. Due to Chara's effect only giving their owner an Artifact that can't stack, a good way to cripple the opponent is by bouncing them with Endogeny, as that will effectively turn Chara into an effectless 10/10 for 15G. Even if cards like Chaos Duck or Red Bird target and transform it, the Genocide artifact will not be removed. Just like your opponent, you must make sure to summon many monsters over killed ones to claim board control. This can slightly switch the artifact's randomness to your favor, reducing their chances to kill your valuable monsters. If you notice the opponent stalling for gold and/or board control, make sure to prepare your gold reserve and hand size in case this card is used. Card Skins * Control (by Moonlightring) * Erase (by Darky) * Together Forever (by Martb.y) * Partner (by Zoomlightbulbs) * Happy Chara (by Moonlightring) * Big Eyes Chara (by Asrite) * Yellow Flowers Chara (by BlueKitty12) * Spiteful Angel (by Asrite) * Chara's Rush (by Jacky Bunny - Fan Artist) ** Only available through the UCP Shop. * Fox Child (by Asrite) * Glowing Determination (by Asrite) Trivia * Currently, Chara has the most Skins, with a total of 11. ** The closest to this is Frisk with 9 Skins. * The file for Chara's Rush used to be 30x as big as any Skin before it upon release. This was fixed in 1-2 weeks. ** The only exception to this is Susie's 2nd Skin, Fight Me (also made by Jacky), which was also bigger than the others upon release but since fixed (before this Skin's release). However, it was only 10x as big. * Glowing Determination is the first Skin that covers the entire card on different layers, rather than only filling in the 'Image Box'. ** At the same time, all 11 Mythic Skins existing at this point (5 from UCP Bundles, 5 from Pass Quests and Golden Muffet) received the same treatment, adding 'Full' to their file name. Category:Artifacts Category:Skin